


citrines and rubies.

by yojin (MnM_PD)



Series: oifuta week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, OiFuta Week 2020, OiFuta Week 2020 day 3, Soulmate AU, not a tattoo artists so if there’s smth wrong im sorry & pls educ8 me, prompts: tattoo // au, tattoo soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnM_PD/pseuds/yojin
Summary: futakuchi is a tattoo specialist for soulmate tattoo coverups, and oikawa might be his least favorite customer.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Oikawa Tooru
Series: oifuta week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005858
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	citrines and rubies.

**Author's Note:**

> what are dialogues and what is editing. it was 11:02pm of day3 in my country when i finished this lmao. im sorry if this feels rushed. (WAIT THIS WAS 7K WORDS??? LMAO RIP)
> 
> (note: it's been three days without electricity in my village bc of the typhoon so here are my late and unedited posts for days 3, 4, 5, and 6. idk what to post for day 7 bc i haven't finished it yet. haha)

Futakuchi was a closeted enthusiast of the soulmate concept. It’s exciting; the thought of someone introducing themselves and mentioning their surname, causing the tattoo on his skin glow and ache as a sign from the universe that that individual right in front of him was someone destined for him. It’s a nice thought, but having lived in this world and having known the painstakingly shitty reality also made him open minded. Being a soulmate tattoo coverup specialist wasn’t something he wanted as his specific job title, but maybe the universe also led him to such a career to prepare him for the worst thing the universe destined him to.

One boring day of not much tattoo appointments, Kiryu, the tatoo shop owner, informed him of a walk-in customer who particularly asked for the tattoo artist with an instagram username _chiken_ , a.k.a Futakuchi himself.

He thought it would be another session of a soulmate tattoo cover up wherein his customer would treat him like he’s their therapist and then his psychology major would actually be put into use, but the next thing Kiryu said made him stop in his tracks.

“His tattoo is Futakuchi.” Kiryu said, firmly but carefully, “He reads it differently though.”

Futakuchi opened his mouth, waiting for the words to come, but it didn’t for a while so he closed it again to take a deep, shuddering breath.

He swallowed, and when he found his voice again, he asked, “What’s his name?”

Kiryu’s eyes softened as Futakuchi stared longer, and his voice was even softer as he answered, “Oikawa.”

Futakuchi felt his world take a full stop for a second.

“His name’s Oikawa Tooru.” Kiryu said, a little bit of shake at the end of his voice as well.

Futakuchi wanted to laugh at how absurd this is, because here, the universe has a guy in love with someone but chose not to pursue him because they both haven’t met their soulmates yet, but his soulmate was someone who’d want to break their bond instead.

“Oikawa Tooru, huh?” Futakuchi repeated, forcing a sneer on his lips, “A pretty name.”

Kiryu took a deep breath, his shoulders easing, “A pretty boy too.”

Futakuchi pursed his lips and stiffly nodded, unsure of his movements, his emotions; how to act, what to do, how to feel, what to feel.

“You want me to take care of this?” Kiryu said, placing a warm hand on his right shoulder where the characters of his soulmate‘s name were written on him.

It was tempting—to let Kiryu handle everything, to hide in his arms, to forget and abandon everything else. Kiryu’s willing, but what if Kiryu’s meant for someone better than him? Futakuchi can’t take him away from his soulmate just because his own was a non-believer.

Futakuchi gently held Kiryu’s hand in his and took it off, “Thanks, Wakatsu, but I can handle this by myself.”

Futakuchi let go of Kiryu’s hand, and he knew by the way Kiryu’s face looked, that he understood that it meant more than the tattoo coverup session.

—

Futakuchi walked out of the backroom, and he saw Yamaguchi talking to somebody with a customer smile, something he uses for either a strange, amusing, or difficult customer. Yamaguchi had a glimpse of him and gestured for him to walk towards their table, then he motioned for the client to look behind him.

There was an introduction, Yamaguchi knowing his situation as well, simply introduced him as the coverup tattoo artist on instagram.

“Hi. I’m Oikawa Tooru.” Futakuchi’s soulmate said, immediately as Yamaguchi introduced him as the tattoo artist.

Futakuchi didn’t meet his gaze, and yet _Oikawa_ kept talking about how he found his instagram account filled with before and after coverups for soulmate tattoos. He said something like a compliment, but Futakuchi wasn’t listening anymore because he can feel his tattoo burning on his skin.

It was hot, scalding, and painful. Like it was torching its existence deeper into Futakuchi’s cells, reminding him of _fate_.

Did everyone feel this much pain when they met their soulmate? Probably not.

“Excuse me, are you alright?” Oikawa asked, sounding genuinely concerned, and Futakuchi only realized he was looking down at the floor, his right hand clutching his right shoulder tightly, and his brows knotted.

Futakuchi took a deep breath to compose himself and flashed his default shit eating grin, an expert in masking his emotions, then he said, “I’m sorry. I had a very long tattoo appointment yesterday and my shoulders still cramp up a lot.”

The pain was still there, but it’s slowly getting numb in each second, or maybe that was Futakuchi’s chest losing feelings, who knows exactly? At least Oikawa’s doubtful expression lightened.

“How can I help you?” Futakuchi asked, and Oikawa looked at him up and down to maybe check his physical situation before nodding.

“I want a tattoo coverup. Can you do that in your current state?” Oikawa asked, either actually worried about his tattoo artist’s health, or worried about himself in case his tattoo artist fucks up.

“Nah. I’m a pro, I can do this shit all day.” He can’t, actually. He just wants to be done with this soulmate thing once and for all and get rid of His bond with Oikawa as quickly as possible with his own hands.

Futakuchi thought that Oikawa smiled, he’s not really sure because he hasn’t looked at him directly the whole time yet, scared of what he might see and what he might not see.

He clears his throat to the side to have a reason to look away further.

“Mm-hm. I trust you then.” Oikawa said in a sing-song voice, “What can I call you?”

“Chiken’s fine.” Futakuchi said, rather quickly as if he was defending himself. Thankfully, Oikawa did not notice the nervous quiver in his tone.

“Okay, _chiken_.” Oikawa said, his tone borderline flirtatious and teasing, “When are we starting?”

Futakuchi sighed, his nerves are feeling a little better now. Maybe he finally got over the starstruck moment that this person was his soulmate and was now just realizing that Oikawa was kind of annoying.

“You haven’t told me your design yet.” Futakuchi said, looking up to directly stare at Oikawa’s eyes for the first time since they conversed.

Oikawa smiled—softly as if he was glad Futakuchi finally met his gaze. His eyes held depth and intensity Futakuchi couldn’t make sense of, then Oikawa playfully said, “I haven’t decided on that yet.”

That was an obnoxious answer, but despite that, Futakuchi knew that what he did was a bad idea.

Oikawa Tooru had beautiful warm brown eyes, and he has a encapsulating gaze and Futakuchi is strangely compelled in a blink.

Futakuchi immediately wanted out of it, but he was stuck there inside like an absolute fool.

—

Futakuchi brought Oikawa to a table while he fetched a sketchbook and a pencil. He then sat with him and opened up a blank page, familiarly writing his name on it like the million times he’s done it in the past.

**二口**

He glared at it long and hard before talking.

“So, you got any ideas for the coverup tatt?” Futakuchi started, tapping the eraser part of his pencil against his sketchbook, avoiding Oikawa’s eyes at all costs.

“None. I hate tattoos, especially ones that dictate what your life is.” Oikawa said, bitterly somehow, then he tilted his head, “Should I just get it removed?”

Futakuchi sighed for the second time in front of Oikawa and leaned back on his seat, his grip loosening around his pencil and sketchbook as he answered, “That’s still an option up until you get a needle on you.”

Funny how someone who wouldn’t let the universe decide who they’re meant for is actually a man who’s painfully indecisive. Is this what it means for him to be free of his soulmate?

Futakuchi understands, really. Two times he cursed the soulmate bond because he wished he could just fall in love with someone and stay that way with them forever. Unfortunately, the universe has other plans for him.

“Nah, I’m getting it covered as proof that I was once tied to a stranger I most likely wouldn’t fall in love with if we weren’t just ‘fated’ to be together.” Oikawa said, and there was a little pang of hurt in Futakuchi’s chest. He wished the unnecessary emotion he felt didn’t show on his face.

“I’d rather not meet my soulmate someday, but I wish they’d just be cool with it.” Oikawa mumbled, and Futakuchi stopped himself from saying anything stupid and self-serving. Instead, he continued to treat Oikawa as a regular customer.

“Don’t worry. I’ve covered up a lot of soulmate tattoos from people who haven’t met their partners yet. If ever they do, some told me it became awkward but some also said it worked out okay.” Futakuchi comforted, because it’s true. Though it’s also a weird thing due to its prevalence—maybe the ones fated to be soulmates but end up not being together are already fated by the universe to end that way?

“How about you?” Oikawa asked, and Futakuchi’s shoulder muscles tensed at the inquiry. He felt Oikawa’s eyes on him, and even though it was a normal look, it felt so heavy on his skin.

Futakuchi slowly looked up at Oikawa, and he saw sincere eyes curious of an answer. Futakuchi released his breath, then he decided to shrug, unsure of the actual question and also how to answer.

Oikawa huffed a small chuckle, “I was asking how you’d feel if your soulmate had their tattoo covered up?”

It was Futakuchi’s turn to huff a huge chuckle, turning his face away again because there was a slight prickle at the corners of his eyes. He took a hasty inhale and answered in a cheerful tone, “I could have even covered it up myself.”

Oikawa paused. He looked impressed and surprised at the same time, forming a small o with his lips, then he said, “I see.”

Futakuchi raised his shoulder as if boasting about it, putting up a great front since he’s a good liar.

“So, have you met them?” Oikawa asked, and his eyes twinkled as he waited for Futakuchi to speak.

Opening his mouth to breathe before speaking, Futakuchi let it hang for a second because he can see just how enamored Oikawa is with knowing _how_ the universe works. Futakuchi wondered if Oikawa likes the concept of soulmates, but just not for himself. Maybe it’s a burden assigned to him at birth, hindering him from exploring the unknown and the truth of the world.

“I’ve met him.” Futakuchi said, a nostalgic tone in his voice despite speaking about something that had _just_ happened, “Not an experience I appreciated.”

Oikawa made a sound and raised his brows, looking like he wanted to hear more, “Why?”

Futakuchi exhaled a long sigh, because that was the right question to ask.

_Why?_

“Hmm.” Futakuchi lingered at the question, “Why exactly? I don’t know. I just knew we weren’t going to be together.”

“Did you want to be with him?” Oikawa asked, his gaze wavering.

Futakuchi can sense a bit of guilt in how Oikawa changed his seating posture. As if he’s realizing that he’s making a decision that could greatly affect his soulmate negatively through this conversation.

 _Oh, if he just fucking knew_.

Futakuchi closed his eyes and took a deep breath because there was another unneeded emotion rising up in his throat like acid from his tightened guts.

He shouldn’t let his emotions get to him. Especially anger.

“Maybe.” He said, _scoffing_ harshly, “I ruined two relationships because I was waiting for him and—“

Futakuchi trailed off, his mouth agape. He bit his lower lip after and licked away the words about to get out of his mouth.

There was silence that hanged in the air, but Oikawa broke it carefully by asking, “And?”

Futakuchi met Oikawa’s eyes again and he knew Oikawa would understand if he didn’t continue. He would respect Futakuchi’s privacy, but he indulged him and answered.

“He doesn’t want me.” Futakuchi said, and it surprised him that he was able to say it monotonously instead of achingly, “He doesn’t need me.”

Saying it out loud made it feel like there were tons of invisible insects crawling on top of his skin; from his hands, to his arms, then to his neck. They tickle ad they brought an electrifying feeling. It brought great discomfort to Futakuchi, but also ironically found peace in it.

Oikawa mouthed an _ah_ without a sound, looking apologetic. When it looked like he was going to offer an apology, Futakuchi spoke before him.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” He said, smiling appropriately to try persuading his customer that he was fine, then he added, “I’ll be alright.”

He said. Like he was assuring Oikawa he was going to be alright even if he goes through this process. As if he was talking to Oikawa like he knew they were soulmates.

It was a little painful to bare himself naked in front of somebody who’s wearing rose-colored glasses, but it also felt liberating.

 _I’ll be alright_. He repeated inside his head, because he will be. It doesn’t matter if Oikawa knew or understood, because what mattered was what Futakuchi would do about it.

Oikawa awkwardly seemed like he didn’t know what to do next, so Futakuchi finally saw the opportunity to hoist their focuses back to their priority.

“So? Still got no ideas for the tattoo?” He asked, and Oikawa, of course, still had _zero_ ideas.

 _Good lord_. It’s going to be a long day for him.

—

“Ready?” Futakuchi asked as they were stationed and set for Oikawa’s tattoo session.

Swallowing down the water he just drank, Oikawa nodded shakily and answered in a small voice, “Yeah. You’re going to stop when I say stop, right?”

Futakuchi smiled behind his mask, “Yes, yes. I’ve already reassured you a hundred times.”

Futakuchi sat down on his seat located at the left side of Oikawa’s recliner because the tattoo was going to be done on the inside of Oikawa’s lower left bicep. He pat the sides of the chair and said in a gentle voice, “Come on, calm down.”

Oikawa nodded again, frantically this time as he placed his water bottle on top of the table before he leaned back on the chair comfortably. Futakuchi watched him take a quivering intake of oxygen and stopped himself from teasing. He’d do that after the session, but for now, he’s a professional tattoo artist with a degree in psychology.

“Why are you nervous? Talk to me to me about it.” Futakuchi started, trying to see if there were any worries Oikawa had that he needed to acknowledge first, “Are you fully consenting to the design?”

He had to ask that, because the only way they were able to reach this final output was when Futakuchi asked what Oikawa was thinking about and he answered milkbread. He said that he was going to go to his favorite baking lady after his tattoo was done to pamper himself. Futakuchi looked at the characters of his name and immediately saw how he could turn the “ **二** ” character into a milk box, and the “ **口** ” character into a loaf of bread.

He made a quick sketch while Oikawa blabbered about the bakery, and when he showed it to him he just stopped mid-sentence and clicked his tongue, saying ‘sure, let’s go’.

Futakuchi was not convinced Oikawa gave it much thought before giving the go signal. Oikawa was either indecisive as fuck or impulsive as hell, no in between.

Oikawa sighed in the present, sounding exasperated, “Yes, _yes_. I’ve already reassured you a hundred times.”

Futakuchi simply sat that are stared like an idiot at Oikawa because he just copied what Futakuchi said earlier, didn’t he? He wanted to laugh, because this kind of humor is right up his alley, but he couldn’t because he just got his own dose of medicine from a fellow overthinker.

“Okay, whatever. Lie down. I’m starting.” Futakuchi announced, prepping his tools and all of a sudden, Oikawa sat back up and raised his hands.

“Hold on, hold on—“

Futakuchi faced him again, concerned but at the same time impatient for Oikawa to heat up the recliner seat before they start, so in a strange sense of familiarity, he placed a soothing hand on the right side of Oikawa’s neck and tenderly led him back down on his seat. Once Oikawa was lying down without resistance, Futakuchi met his gaze to stabilize him with a determined stare and said, “I’ll take care of you. Trust me, Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa blinked at him for a moment, then nodded like a kid this time, and Futakuchi thought it was adorable. Not until Oikawa spoke to ruin his own image again.

“Wow, you actually sounded reassuring.”

Futakuchi rolled his eyes and was about to pull his hand away but Oikawa held his arm in place and said, “Mind giving me a good luck kiss too?”

“Depends on where.” Futakuchi answered in a bored manner, looking at Oikawa as if to tell him that this challenge was not that fun to play anyway.

“Lips?” Oikawa said, a small, shy smile on his face with his brows raised a little.

 _Flirt_. Futakuchi concluded.

Futakuchi pulled his mask down to his chin and stated with a poker face, “Okay, that would be a fifty thousand yen additional charge.”

He then acted to swiftly move into Oikawa’s personal space, but as he predicted, Oikawa placed a palm on his chest to stop him.

Oikawa looked up at him with wide eyes and a mirthful smile, “Can’t it be a freebie?”

Futakuchi stayed there on his position, hovering over Oikawa for a second like he was really contemplating about what to answer, then he flat out said, “No.”

 _Coward_. Futakuchi meant to say towards Oikawa, but he realized it could be applied for the both of them.

He sat back down and planned to really start the session, but Oikawa again held his hands up and asked for one last plead.

“Okay, can I just hold your hand then?” Oikawa asked, sounding smaller, and Futakuchi blew raspberries behind his mask because Oikawa didn’t look like the type to be scared of needles, and yet here they are.

“I’m using my hands, so unfortunately, no.” He said coldly, especially because it was a such a dumb request. Oikawa looked deflated at this blatantly inconsiderate answer, so Futakuchi just sucked it up and made the best move for the both of them.

“You can’t hold my hand,” He said as he took Oikawa’s left arm and gently placed it on top of the arm rest, then he rested Oikawa’s left elbow on top of his left hand so Oikawa can hold onto his arm, “But I hope this can suffice?”

Oikawa seemed to process it for a moment, and when he understood how the position of their arms worked, he chuckled and gave an affirmative nod, “Thanks. Nice biceps, by the way.”

Futakuchi flushed, “I wasn’t—“

“Yeah, I know you weren’t showing them off.” Oikawa giggled, “I just felt the need to compliment it.”

Futakuchi looked away and hoped his ears weren’t red. All his previous relationships were hung up on working out so he came along and built a fairly nice muscle build. He didn’t mean to _flex_ , so it was just really embarrassing.

“Okay.” Futakuchi said but his voice was caught up in his throat. He cleared it to gain his composure back, “I’ll start for real now, okay? Just tell me whenever you need a break.”

“Alright.” Oikawa said, his breaths short and shallow.

Futakuchi looked at him for a full second while Oikawa’s eyes were away, looking at the ceiling, looking like he’s praying to the gods.

“Don’t worry, I got you.” Futakuchi said, having the courage to speak and look at Oikawa with an honest heart for that moment because he knew Oikawa wasn’t watching him with his naturally observant eyes.

Oikawa took the deepest breath since he sat down on the recliner and closed his eyes. As he exhaled, he said, “I know you got me.”

Futakuchi let himself smile. Even if they’re soulmates not meant to be together, Futakuchi would still have Oikawa’s back, and if this is the way Oikawa wanted to be supported, he would give him his hundred percent.

With one last warning, Futakuchi finally started it. The pain level for a tattoo on the insides of the arm is on the high side of the spectrum, and some people don’t mind it, but Oikawa definitely did. His left hand immediately clutched onto Futakuchi’s bicep and squeezed right after the needle made contact to transfer ink onto his papillary layer, embedding his fingernails into Futakuchi’s skin through the sleeve of his shirt. Oikawa’s brows were subtly knotted, and his eyes were shut tight. He was in some sort of pain but he never said a single word all throughout the session unlike how he made it seem he would before the session. He just made a small nod or a short grunt whenever Futakuchi checked up on him.

He never asked for Futakuchi to pause, and during that time, Futakuchi realized that Oikawa wasn’t anxious or frightened of the tattoo’s process, but the symbolism of it.

—

Days after meeting Oikawa, Futakuchi weirdly never cried or fell on his knees as he got to his apartment or drank himself until it was lights out or smoked a pack of cigarettes in one seating or sought comfort from the warmth of a stranger. He didn’t do the idiotic things he did when he broke it off with his non-soulmates before. He just lived normally, and even though sometimes he would notice a hollow feeling in his chest, he didn’t let it bother him.

Oikawa took his contact number just in case he encountered adverse effects from the tattoo or if he’s unsure how to take care of it, but he hasn’t sent him any texts. Oikawa also said he was going to message him on Instagram but there has been no Oikawa’s in his inbox. Futakuchi supposed that that was better, because Oikawa was happy with his tattoo and hasn’t fucked up the after care routine yet. It was also for the better because then Futakuchi wouldn’t have to see him, speak to him, or get reminded of his existence again.

It would be a lot easier to forget and move on, but of course, the universe plays an unfunny game and there are other creative ways that it reminds Futakuchi of Oikawa. He wishes it wouldn’t affect him anymore, but it’s just not that easy to forget about the soulmate you waited for but was someone who didn’t want you.

“Hey.” A voice from behind him called, and Futakuchi hummed back from the balcony while he breathed out smoke, his head titled towards the starless sky.

It was going to rain.

“I thought you left already.” Futakuchi said strictly and monotonously. He didn’t respond when two warm hands clutched onto the sides of his waist.

“You’re so cold.” Kamasaki, the first ex he couldn’t ever cut off permanently, whispered right beside the shell of his ear. Futakuchi felt his lips on his neck as he added, “I’m sorry I bit your tattoo. I didn’t know _this Oikawa_ meant a lot to you.”

Futakuchi turned around sharply and faced Kamasaki, pushing him softly to put some distance between the two of them. Futakuchi sighed and looked at Kamasaki’s eyes, which effectively faded his irritation because all he saw in his eyes were the things Futakuchi left behind years ago. The things he wanted to keep so badly and yet the things he let go of to chase something else.

Now that he finally found what he was _blindly_ running after, all he met was disappointment, and yet this person was still here, ready to take him back.

It’s like he left and gave back the keys to their home, but Kamasaki never locked the doors, never turned off all the lights so he can find his way in easily, never gave up him.

He’s pathetic, and it was more of a reason why he can’t muster the shameless courage to fall back into Kamasaki’s safety again. He can’t just take back the comfort he ran away from before.

He ended things with Wakatsu, and this time it’s only right to let go of Kamasaki as well.

“Look, Yasu- _senpai_.” Futakuchi muttered, bringing a hand up to brush his fringe away from his eyes and pull at it as he closed his eyes and bowed his head.

He has to do this—he has to say these words, let go of everything, start anew, find whatever it is he needs to find, _fuck it_ , but this would be one of his first steps.

He straightened his back and directly met Kamasaki’s eyes to show decisiveness, because all he has been doing before was looking away, running away, hiding from everything. Letting fate do its own thing, letting the river take him to wherever it may lead to without knowing it was a waterfall.

Futakuchi took a deep breath.

“We loved each other back then.” He started, and his voice waned as he tried to think of what to say next. He shifted his weight to his other leg and added, “Maybe we still do, but we can’t go back to that time anymore.”

“Why not?” Kamasaki asked with a small bit of being sarcastic, and it irked Futakuchi that he’s actually asking the right questions.

“You haven’t met your soulmate yet and I don’t want to live in the anxiety of that kind of uncertainty.” Futakuchi said, honest and straightforward, then he spoke before Kamasaki contradicted him, “Let me be alone for now. You’re not obligated to be my fallback when my life goes shit.”

Kamasaki opened his mouth, most likely to say something that would have also made sense, but he knew as he met Futakuchi’s gaze again that no matter how many points he makes, Futakuchi has already decided.

It was clear in his eyes that he chose solitude.

He’s thankful that Kamasaki didn’t try to talk him out of it and simply closed his mouth to smile at him. He patted his shoulder with a tight grip—a hand that wanted to stay there forever, never to let go of its hold, but a hand that was so selfless that it chose to released him instead.

“Good luck, Kenj.” Kamasaki whispered wistfully, dropping his hand back to his side, his sweet smile turning somber in every second that passes.

“Thanks, senpai.” Futakuchi muttered, scared that his voice might give off emotions he didn’t want Kamasaki to perceive.

They stood there facing each other for a while. Futakuchi felt restless and he wanted to tap his heel up and down just to get rid of the itch growing across his body, but they stayed still like that.

They knew there were some words hanging in the air left unsaid, especially three special words they badly wanted to tell each other for _one last time_ , but neither of them acknowledged it nor caught it.

 _It‘s for the better_. Futakuchi convinced himself. _It’s for the better_.

Kamasaki left, and he was finally alone.

It was so cold that night, and the storm raged on while Futakuchi watched lightings make flashes of cracks upon the grey skies through the open curtain of his windows.

—

Out of the blue, Oikawa’s existence sprouted back into his life like a poisonous mushroom after some months since his soulmate tattoo coverup.

This time, it was because of a piercing.

Just like the first time he had a tattoo, Oikawa didn’t have an idea where he wanted to get a piercing. He just decided to want one and went to the people he already trusted before; hence, the visit to their shop.

Futakuchi had his lunch break outside with an old friend named Aone, someone happily married to his soulmate living a peaceful life at the farm. It wasn’t like the universe rubbed sodium on his wounds when he saw his own soulmate again right after feeling slightly salty while he was with Aone.

It was just like the first time they met. Oikawa and Yamaguchi were talking, but this time there were more substance to their conversation because Yamaguchi was their top piercer in the shop. He has some visible piercings that would tell you that and a whole lot more underneath all that layer of clothes.

Trying his best to discreetly get back to his job, Futakuchi only nodded towards Yamaguchi’s way as a greeting and aimed for his brow to sign some kind of hint to stay hushed about his presence, but Oikawa’s senses were highly sensitive because he whipped his head around and looked.

“Oh! _Chiken_!” Oikawa exclaimed excitedly, and Futakuchi knew it was meant to be his nickname, but he felt like he was being called out as a coward, which he was.

“I was talking to Yamaguchi-kun here about piercings. I’d like you to do it for me. Yamaguchi looks skilled but we already had a bond of trust didn’t we?” Oikawa winked as he walked inside Futakuchi’s fifty centimeter radius of personal space for strangers, but Oikawa acted and spoke like he wasn’t a stranger.

Oh, but of course, once a customer, you’re never a stranger. Futakuchi almost forgot his own principles. This was exactly why people shouldn’t bring personal life into their professional one.

Futakuchi forced himself to smile, begging for his facial muscles not to fail him by showing a believable enough facade for a return customer.

“Haven’t heard from you since your first tattoo, and now you want a piercing?” Futakuchi spoke, attempting to make his tone friendlier the more syllables he let out of his lips.

“Yeah, it wasn’t that hard to adapt with it because I had a friends I can run to if anything went wrong.” Oikawa shrugged, then his lips grew into a teasing grin, “Were you waiting for a call from me?”

Futakuchi looked away and started to walk towards a different table where they can sit and talk more properly without hindering anybody’s walkway, then he answered, “No. I actually hoped you wouldn’t because that would mean nothing’s wrong.”

Futakuchi sat first and Oikawa seated himself across him, placing his chin on top of his palm, “Yep. Nothing went wrong, thanks to you.”

If he had the energy and just did not feel like absolute shit that moment, Futakuchi would have been able to laugh and verbally say ‘ _yeah, all thanks to me_ ’.

“Oh?” Oikawa suddenly said, tilting his head to the side in a subtle surprise. Futakuchi simply stared at Oikawa’s face, waiting for him to speak about whatever it was that triggered that reaction.

He then felt himself stiffen in place when Oikawa brought a hand up to his face, gently sweeping his hair away from his left ear without touching him. His tattoo was displayed in front of Futakuchi as he said, “I don’t think you had that piercing last time.”

There was a weird sensation inside Futakuchi’s chest. It felt heavy. It felt warm and fluttery inside his stomach despite Oikawa’s finger not even making a direct connection with his scalp or face.

Futakuchi never felt like this before; never felt weak because of his emotions since he always encased himself in logic as his safety box, but Oikawa’s existence felt like it would cause it to crack, break, and shatter. It was like Oikawa’s the moon and his emotions were the tide being pulled up to the surface. Futakuchi was alarmed that the feelings he kept in check and hidden beneath for so long would overflow.

“Yeah.” Futakuchi breathed once Oikawa dropped his hand back on top of the table. He felt the part of his hair itch where Oikawa almost touched him with his fingertips, so he brushed the electricity off of it with his own calloused hands and flashed Oikawa a smile, “I‘ve had it for about three months now.”

“What kind of piercing is that?” Oikawa asked, still looking at his piercing, probably weighing the pros and cons of getting one himself inside his pretty little head.

“Forward helix.” Futakuchi supplied, using minimal words because he was still trying to even out his breath.

It was a good topic to talk about when Oikawa proceeded to ask more about cartilage piercing. After the general information was given to Oikawa—the piercing’s pain level and aftercare do’s, don’ts, tools and skills—he was then brought to look for the jewelry he wanted to use for the piercing. At first, he scanned the options showed to him at the counter, facilitated over by Wakatsu because he knows all the prices of the earrings, but he stopped looking at them just as quick like he was looking for something specific and did not see it there.

Futakuchi was going to speak about it, but Oikawa immediately asked him, “Where did you get your earring?”

 _Oh_. Right.

“It’s from a jeweler that I’m friends with.” Futakuchi shrugged, he spent a lot of coin for this 5mm ring earring because it was made from actual gold and was encrusted with a real gem, but it was worth it, “He had a limited set of birth stones so I got mine.”

“I see.” Oikawa said, his tone curling and sounding more curious of it as he examined Futakuchi’s piercing once again, “What is it?”

“Citrine.” Futakuchi said, then offhandedly shared, “I was born in November.”

“Mm.” Oikawa nodded, then he gave a shy smile as he asked, “Does your friend still have one for July?”

Futakuchi wanted to chuckle, but it was more of a scoff that came out.

 _This guy’s really fucking impulsive_. Futakuchi thought, but that’s fine as this was more tolerable than his indecisive side.

—

First, Futakuchi looked up what the birthstone for July was and found that it was rubies.

Futakuchi called his friend and senior, Moniwa, to inquire about Oikawa’s earrings. They discussed earlier that a stud piercing would be a better choice for a fresh piercing and Oikawa simply decided that he would buy both a stud and a hoop from Moniwa if they were available. When Moniwa picked up, Futakuchi said a short greeting and asked if he still has a stud and a 5mm hoop earring made of gold with a ruby gem.

Strangely, Moniwa cackled.

He was silent because of his confusion, so Moniwa spoke, “Did you get into a relationship or something? That’s sweet of you to buy them a ruby gem.”

Futakuchi frowned. If the directors of his fate were laughing right now, he prayed that they choke on air and die.

“It’s for a customer. It’s his birthstone.” Futakuchi sighed, sliding a palm over his face in exhaustion. Nothing about today was physically exhilarating, but mentally and emotionally, he was drained.

“Oh. My bad. Ruby means love so I assumed—yeah, anyway.” Moniwa stuttered, but after that bit he became a salesman ready to sell off his precious jewelry. He still have both types of earrings, and he said he could deliver it to the shop in less than an hour. Futakuchi then passed his phone to Oikawa so they can reach an agreement about the price and payment. Once Oikawa gave him his phone back with an excited grin, all they had to do was wait until Moniwa came to start the piercing session.

Futakuchi had a scheduled tattoo appointment while they were waiting for Moniwa so Oikawa chatted with Yamaguchi instead. It was a good thing Futakuchi had an excuse not to interact with him for almost a whole hour because he wasn’t sure if he could keep his customer service voice and smile that long up to the end of the piercing session.

His client only wanted a small and easy tattoo, but he was able to stretch the chair time for the design so he didn’t face Oikawa again until Moniwa came. There were short introductions made, a small chat because Moniwa and Oikawa connected easily, before Futakuchi was stuck alone in a room with Oikawa for the piercing.

It was kind of like last time too. Oikawa sat on the recliner seat, but this time Futakuchi was standing beside him on the right side. Oikawa didn’t look scared of the pain or jittery because of the process. He even looked thrilled to have it done already.

When Futakuchi announced that he’s going to start, Oikawa just raised his shoulders and gave a go signal, saying, “Go ahead.”

Futakuchi didn’t know why, but he was more careful with this than the tattoo he made last time. He was more slow, more careful and gentler despite Oikawa not fearing it at all.

He didn’t like the implication of it, but maybe deep inside, Futakuchi already knew what was to come. Maybe it was him who was scared of the piercing’s symbolism this time, whatever it meant for Oikawa, and whatever it meant to him as well.

After the 20 gauge needle passed through the front part of Oikawa’s cartilage, Futakuchi was taken aback that Oikawa was able to speak normally.

“What does citrine mean?” He asked, looking up at Futakuchi’s face, careful not to move his head so he wouldn’t disturb Futakuchi’s work.

It wasn’t a hard question to answer, but Futakuchi found himself staying silent for a while before he answered.

“A lot.” He decided to say, because it was the truth. Gems, just like flowers and mostly everything else, can mean a lot of things. It depends on the person what a specific something would mean to them.

“Do you like one in particular?” Oikawa continued to ask as Futakuchi readied the taper to replace the needle to keep the piercing open, and he hated just how good Oikawa was in asking questions.

“Yeah.” He hoped Oikawa wouldn’t probe more into it, but obviously that wasn’t the case.

“What is it?” He asked.

Futakuchi sighed through his nose, reaching for the labret back, which is the base for the jewelry. He pushed it upwards into the hole first and set aside the taper before he spoke.

“Healing.” He answered honestly because he was sure it wouldn’t mean anything for Oikawa. Oikawa didn’t know anything about him anyway, so what if he said his truth? Oikawa wouldn’t be able to connect the dots because he wasn’t given clues anyway.

“Oh.” Oikawa said, softly and silently. He fiddle with his fingers for a bit and Futakuchi assumed that was the end of his interview.

While reaching for his small hemostats to hold the post in place, Oikawa again asked a question, “What do rubies mean then?”

Futakuchi felt his breathing become shallow as he reached for the gold earring to be placed into Oikawa’s cartilage. His hands quivered a little as he attempted to put the earring into its post. It took him some seconds before he was successful, and once he did, he leaned backwards to examine it, unconsciously tracing the shell of Oikawa’s ear as he spoke.

“Love.” He said, taking his hand off of Oikawa and stepping backwards to remove his gloves.

Oikawa sat upright as Futakuchi handed him a handheld mirror to inspect the jewel adorning his ear now. As Oikawa looked at his reflection, Futakuchi smiled out of his vision and continued to say, “It also means luck.”

A nasal sound came out of Oikawa, and Futakuchi chuckled as he said, “Rubies bestow good fortune to the wearer.”

Oikawa placed the mirror down to his lap and craned his neck upwards to look at Futakuchi. Depending on how his warm brown eyes twinkled as it stared back into Futakuchi’s, it would seem like he definitely liked the look of his piercing.

“Really? Then you must be my guardian angel because you presented these options to me.” Oikawa said, smiling thankfully at him and for the first time, Futakuchi can easily tell that it was genuine.

“No. It was all your decision, Oikawa-san. You handled your own fate.” Futakuchi said, and somehow, this conversation was so freeing and heavy at the same time. He was speaking truthfully, and yet the fact that Oikawa doesn’t understand his _whole truth_ makes it painful to bear.

Oikawa looked embarrassed as he giggled to the side, “Thanks. I hope that means I won’t ever have to confront my soulmate, huh?”

Futakuchi felt something twinge inside his chest, and it would have affected him more if Oikawa didn’t comically pause whole speaking. Squinting, Oikawa blabbered, “Wait. You haven’t told me your actual name yet. Would you tell me?”

Futakuchi raised his brows and blinked blankly at Oikawa, not expecting that he would still be curious of his name. Futakuchi averted his eyes for a bit and crossed his arms, but he caught himself midway because he knew it was an instinctual defense mechanism. Oikawa’s soulmate tattoo was already covered up, it wouldn’t have any effect even if he introduced himself and said his last name. There’s nothing to be scared of now.

Futakuchi cleared his throat as a distraction and forced himself to meet Oikawa’s suffocatingly warm brown eyes again, then he said, “It’s Kenji.”

He opted to say, and Oikawa looked amused as shown by his pleased smile, “Cute. You can call me Tooru then.”

Futakuchi nodded to show he took note of it. Oikawa then got off the chair and then paid his bill at the cashier. Futakuchi stayed in the room to clean up and sanitize his tools for the next customer, and after some minutes, Oikawa went back for a goodbye.

“Hey, Kenji. Thank you.” Oikawa said. Futakuchi was going to act nonchalant about it because he was only being payed to do the job, he doesn’t really need to thank him again.

“Thank you for coming again too.” Futakuchi said, finally remembering how to act like a professional with a client.

“See you around, Kenji.” Oikawa said, waving a _bye_ with his left hand, showing off his milk and loaf tattoo.

Futakuchi took one last look at the tatto coverup he made on Oikawa’s skin, then he dragged his eyes up to be caught captivated in his brown eyes for the last time and muttered, “Goodbye, Tooru.”

That was the last time he saw Oikawa.

**Author's Note:**

> i had a note abt this au in feb 24 2020 bc of this [quote tweet](https://twitter.com/dangsicheng/status/1218411110853799936?s=20) of mine hekhek. and when i finally attempted writing it in october for oifuta week it had more dialogues and like, depth but since i just got out of writer’s block i rlly couldnt continue that writing style, hence this outcome. i hope i still got through.
> 
> also, i wanted to make use of their names more but i have 0 education on the meanings of the characters and different ways to read it so :(((( i’m sorry.
> 
> anyway hope yall liked that !! sorry if it was obvious that i dont rlly enjoy soulmate aus a lot bc i like it when people choose who to love and when to love. hehe. thank you for reading !!!


End file.
